Merry Unbirthday
by stalkerhinata
Summary: Face finds reasons to celebrate. Face/Murdock


The present was completely random, though not entirely unexpected. It sat hidden behind a few books on Murdock's shelf; just a small box, swathed in colorful paper and tied with red ribbon. Face didn't need to look at the tag to know that it would have his name on it. He had gotten used to sporadically receiving presents from the pilot over the years. There didn't seem to be any trend to it, but every few months, Murdock showed up with a giant grin on his face and a colorful box in his hands. The grin never lasted though; it would fall as soon as Face took the gift. The conman never could figure out why, no matter how much he liked the present, and said so, Murdock always left looking disappointed. He was determined, every time, to show Murdock how appreciative he was, but he'd never managed it.

Face slid the books back into place in front of the package when he heard Murdock returning. He was running through the exchange in his head, trying to figure out how to convey his feelings differently, so he didn't have to see that sad look in the pilot's eyes, when said pilot entered the room without a word, readied for bed, exchanged 'good nights' with Face, and laid down to sleep. Just like any other night.

Face was unable to sleep. He was confused, had he read too much into things? That present really could've been for anyone. Though it was selfish, even for him, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that. Murdock never bought anyone else presents outside of the holidays. And, even if he resented Hannibal saying that it was because the two were 'practically married,' Face had always assumed it was because he was, in fact, special to the pilot.

* * *

Face's mood hadn't improved at all by the next day. It was his birthday, not that anyone but him knew it, and the little part of himself that he thought he crushed when he was five had been hoping for Murdock to give him the present. It would have been the first birthday present he'd ever received. But, no such luck. The older man had behaved the same as he always did, and the day passed by the same way it did every year.

They were getting ready for bed again, with Murdock keeping up a steady stream of dialogue and Face trying not to think about who was getting _his_ present. He was just about to lay down when he saw the pilot approaching him. His hands were behind his back and he had that grin, and Face knew what was happening before the small box was placed in his hand. The clock on the table said 10:53 and Face smiled down at the gift in awe, fingers stroking over the paper almost longingly. He heard Murdock let out a small gasp of surprise before he suddenly had his arms full.

"I did it! Finally! I knew I'd get it eventually!"

"Get what, Murdock?"

"Your Birthday, silly. It wasn't the one in your army records, or the one Hannibal had, but I just knew one of your IDs would be right."

Murdock jumped out of his arms just as suddenly and flew over to the calendar on the wall, circling the date in blue marker. Face just stood in the center of the room smiling and shaking his head. He now knew that if he'd ever bothered to check, all of the dates he'd gotten presents on had been his Birthday according to one of his fake IDs.

"So..Does this mean no more presents year round?"

Murdock considered this for a moment before seemingly coming to an agreement in his head.

"I suppose we could celebrate anniversaries."

"Anniversaries?"

"Sure, the day we met, first mission, first crash, first prank, first kiss-"

"We've never kissed."

Murdock gave him a slow grin before rectifying that statement. It was brief. Too brief. But, before Face could deepen the kiss, the pilot was back at the calendar, drawing a red circle inside the blue one. Murdock glanced over at the clock, and gave that slow grin again as he turned back around.

"Come on, Facey. If we hurry we can add a few more circles!"

* * *

A/N So..I'm apparently not imaginative enough decide what was in the box, or come up with any of the other presents so hopefully you are!


End file.
